


Remembering

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [11]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, basically the au where they remember everything, but like it’s tiny, chatfic!, they be lonely in the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Being stuck in the void when MC isn’t playing really sucksThank god MC finally got back onWait what
Relationships: None, unless you squint i guess ?
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Remembering

“We’re back here again huh?” 707 lifts his head up to be met with the familiar void of darkness. He turns his head to the left to Jumin. 

MC had just reached the ending again. Ever since her first play through, the crew always ended up back in this little black void as she watched through the credits. Everyone remembered everything and were self aware in the void, but weren’t anymore outside. All except 707.

It hurts how much they were used to this part of their life. They’ve lived though these days too many times to count. Way too many.

Yoosung sighs and he puts his hands against the screen, watching as MC cries yet again to the credits. “Do you think we’ll ever get out of this game?” Everyone shrugs. Zen sighs, slumping down onto the floor.

Watching this and being stuck in this void really took a toll on everyone. They remember every path MC has taken them on and it’s gotten too much. MC replays the routes way too often, never giving anyone a rest. Though if they did get a rest, they’d be stuck in the void so it may be better to loop over.

Jaehee walks towards the screen, her heels clicking on the floor. She presses them against the glass and sighs, the screen turning foggy for a second. She stays like that before stepping away, her eyes a bit glossy. The rest do the same.

The screen turns off and the crew are left together with no screen to watch. They all sigh and sink to the ground, Zen already on the ground. They all huddle close and lean against each other.

“If we ever did get out, what would you do?” Jaehee is the one that asked that. Everyone shrugs. It’s silent before Yoosung answers. “I’d maybe play actual games y’know.” They snort. “I’d go and get an actual acting degree and career.” Zen admits. Jaehee giggles. “You’d get that easily.” 

“I’d get my company up and running.” Jaehee hums. “Maybe open up a bakery.” 707 is the last one to answer. He looks up as he says it. “I’d become the greatest hacker in the real world.”Everyone laughs. 

The topic of getting out has always been an occurring one in the void. They couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

707 hums before a light bulb switches on. “Oh!” The group turned to him. “I’d also go help MC. She’s gotten lonely.” The group stays silent before nodding in agreement. 

“Yeah, she used to be so happy at the start. Now, she doesn’t have the same smile or laugh.” Zen pouts. “And MC shouldn’t feel that way. She’s amazing and deserves the best.” Jumin and Zen share a fistbump.

The group fell quiet again.

_ If only we could come and help you MC. _

The rest of the time there in the void, they spend it the way they almost always do. They either sleep or think of random stuff and make stories out of them. 

MC likes to take a few days off before starting another route. They learned that the first time when they were stuck in the void after her first run. The group startled awake when the screen lit up before their eyes. 

A loading screen pops up on screen. They all look down to see that their fingers are starting to slowly disappear, like it always does. Yoosung looks at everyone and smiles. 

“See you guys in a few days.” The rest say their own goodbyes before everything turns black.

The next time 707 woke up, he woke up on a soft bed. He jumps to his feet and stretches. He reaches for his phone on his bedside table before stopping. 

He usually doesn’t wake up on a bed. He looks around confused. Instead of the normal backdrop he’s always seen in, he’s in an actual room. He scrambles for his phone as it starts to ring and buzz constantly. 

He immediately opens it up to messages from everyone. He logs into their messaging app (which is now not the only thing on his phone thank god) and sees everyone panicking.

**7:00 RFA**

**Yoosung**

holy shit, wtf

**Jaehee**

Normally I would scold you for your language but this is just mind blowing

**Jumin**

I can actually remember everything this time

**Zen**

But why is it different? What happened? 707?

Before 707 can respond, another person joins.

**-MC HAS JOINED-**

**MC**

what the shit

**707**

Oh my god, we don’t have automated responses now

**MC**

yeah holy shit. are all of you self aware ?

**Jaehee**

Yes, and where are you right now?

**Jumin**

Yes, we must know immediately 

**MC**

i’m actually in my own home. It’s my real home but drawn out. Did I get sucked into the game ? 

**707**

I honestly don’t know what happened

**Yoosung**

woah, this is so cool though, we get to have actual conversations with you

**Zen**

Oh yes, you’ll definitely enjoy our conversations much more than the automated ones

**Jumin**

Definitely, I hate to admit it but the conversations you had with ‘us’ are pretty lackluster.. We are much more chaotic than what you’ve seen

**MC**

wait, it wasn’t you guys texting ?

**Yoosung**

well, it was still us but we never remembered you so we always said the same things

**MC**

does that mean that you all never remembered me ?

**707**

Not exactly, I was self aware and I had the boxes too, but I couldn’t do anything about it

**Zen**

Yes, and everyone else was stuck doing the exact same things

**MC**

oh

**Jumin**

But do not worry, we now remember everything and we know what we have to fix about ourselves

**Jaehee**

Yes, we have seen the many endings this could go and we realize our flaws and want to make ourselves better

**Zen**

Yes that and also avoid you getting blown up

**Yoosung**

the last one is very true but you shouldn’t say it

**707**

Stfu, it should be said

**MC**

ah, yes i can taste the chaotic coming out now

**Zen**

And from now on, we get to care for you! ♡

**Jumin**

Yes exactly

**MC**

um what

**Jaehee**

We’ve noticed that you always come back looking sad and we felt bad because we couldn’t do anything to help you even though you helped us

**Yoosung**

and yeah the whole point of the game we were stuck in was to help us with our problems and then help with the party, but we feel that we should repay you back

**Jumin**

Yes. Exactly what I was going to say 

**Zen**

Hmm sure, you just won’t admit that you don’t know what to say

**Jumin**

it’s true and you shouldn’t say it

**Yoosung**

you just kNOW the world’s going to end when Jumin starts to act trendy

**Jumin**

Oh god, don’t call me trendy

**MC**

awe you guys care for me !!

**707**

Ofc

**Jumin**

Of course

**Jaehee**

Ofc

**Yoosung**

ofc !!!

**Zen**

Ofc♡

**MC**

wow, is this what it feel like to have people genuinely care for you 

**Zen**

Wait, did people not care for such a beauty before 

**Jaehee**

And there’s the flirting

**MC**

pft no

**707**

Is that why you always come back and replay, even after so many years passed by?

There’s a pause in the conversation.

**MC**

somewhat yes

**Yoosung**

oh

**Jaehee**

Well that won’t do, you aren’t with them anymore. You have us

**Jumin**

Yes, and we will do whatever it takes to show you that we genuinely care for you

**Zen**

Mhm, it means a lot to us that you stick around for so long for us, even if we were apart of a game to you

**Yoosung**

yeah! you’re always there for us, so we’re here for you!

**707**

As someone who was self-aware the whole time, it hurt a lot to see you come back so often with such a sad expression on your face. We just want to help

**MC**

i’m cryign, w hy are you gys so cute and so sweeetttt

**Zen**

Just something the creators missed in the game ;)

**Yoosung**

wow, i never realized i’d ever be a character in a game

**Jaehee**

It’s because we care a lot for you

**Jumin**

Yes, I’ll even have Elizabeth the third come over if you would let us

**707**

Right! What’s your address? We all want to come over and formally greet our newest member!

**MC**

bfjanfnen, oh my this is a dream come true. but here

**MC HAS SENT A LOCATION**

**MC**

whatever caused me to either join the game or just launch me into another dimension entirely, thank you so much gods

**Zen**

Yes, I must thank whatever caused you to come here. Not only did you release us from our void prison but also let us meet you for real. 

**Jaehee**

Yes, whoever or whatever brought here has me in debt to them

**Yoosung**

same ! i’m so happy you’re here now

**Jumin**

And we’ll be here with you for as long as you stay

**707**

Yeah! I can't believe it! I’m really happy

**MC**

aweee, well hurry up and get over !

**ZEN HAS LEFT**

**JUMIN HAS LEFT**

**YOOSUNG HAS LEFT**

**JAEHEE HAS LEFT**

**707 HAS LEFT**

**MC**

wow, never saw this happening. i love you all and thank you so much

**MC HAS LEFT**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so yes
> 
> mystic messenger
> 
> also yeet, back at the late posting am i right ? anyways, update on my ap. i still hate it. but i’m finally settling into my classes and it’s not as hectic as it was before. 
> 
> i’m working on more works but just be aware that some that i want to make won’t be posted for a whilleee since i am making some filler fics to fill in the gaps of when i don’t want to really post. 
> 
> see, school starting and all is going to stop me from posting since i’m not going to have enough time so yeah.
> 
> anyways, this note was pointless. see you next sunday !
> 
> <3


End file.
